Edoardo Romano
Edoardo Romano aka "Little Edoardo" is a male known member of the Romano family and one of Papa Louie's customers. His debuted in Papa's Pizzeria. He is the shortest yet oldest member of the Romano family. He had a wife as confirmed in the blog but she has since passed away before the series started. As of late, Edoardo is getting married to Olga. Flipdeck Info Little Edoardo is the founding member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is the elder of the family and father of Bruna and Carlo Romano. In the quartet, Little Edoardo plays percussion, and is a master of the bongo drums. Appearance ''' '''Edoardo is a short man with grey hair. He wears a white shirt with a red tie and a pocket with green trim, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces. Despite never being a closer he frowns. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 onions * 4 olives * 4 anchovies * 5 to 8 minutes * Sliced to eigth pieces Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Rare Patty * Mayo * Medium Patty * Ketchup * Well-Done patty * BBQ Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Hot sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria * Small Mint Sundaw with Strawberries * Chunky Blend * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Nuts * Cookie Papa's Pancakeria * Chocolate Toast * Maple Syrup * Chocolate Pancake * Honey * Pecan Waffle * Maple Syrup * Drink: ** Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Wingeria * 4 Wasabi Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Boneless Wings * 4 Green Peppers * 4 Red Peppers * Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Awesome Sause * Rare Patty * Kecthup * Medium Patty * Mayo * Well-Done Patty * BBQ Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Hot Doggeria * Italian sausage in a Regular Bun * Mustard * Papa's Ballpark Mustard * Sauerkraut * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Root Beer ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Vanilla Cake * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Butterscotch Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Frosting ** Chocolate Chips ** Crushed Peanuts (No other sprinkles in other holidays ** Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) ** Cherry ** Pretzel Bat (Marshmallow in other holidays) Trivia *He usually has almost-large orders, but not as large as Big Pauly's. *It is known that Olga is getting married to him. *He is the only customer who has more than one timer in Papa's Burgeria. *His late wife is named Giordana Romano. *He and Captain Cori are the only customers to order more than one breakfast base item in Pancakeria. *He is the first character to be frowning. He's the only person who's never been a closer and still frown. *His name was stretched probably due to spacing limits. Unlocked toppings along with him *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked along with Sauerkraut. *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked along with X & O Sprinkles Gallery Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png EdoardoPerfectCupcakeria.PNG Littleedoardoperfectorderinburgeria.png PerfectEdoardo!.png Waving Romanos.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Olga romano.png Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Edoardo and Olga's wedding invitation Thumbs Up - Little Edoardo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Old people Category:Romano Family Category:Small Characters Category:Adults Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Rich people Category:People with Ties Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Baseball Season Customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Old People Category:Non Closers Category:Lovers Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers